Warriors Lemons
by Mama Night
Summary: Warriors lemons
1. Requests

**Hey guys! I am doing warriors lemons and you can request here! Please fill out this form:**

 **Name:** Ex. Lilyheart

 **Gender:** Ex. She-cat

 **Form of lemon: (Rape, love lust, etc)** Ex. love lust

 **Sexuality:** Straight

 **Mates with: (up to 5 cats)** Ex. Owlpelt

 **Clan: (Put what clan if they're in a clan)** Ex. Thunderclan

 **Rouge: (Put yes if they're a rouge or just leave it blank)**

 **Loner: (Same for rouge)**

 **Kittypet: (Same for rouge)**


	2. chapter 1

Violetbreeze was pushed to the ground as three toms walked up to her. She hissed and lashed at,who she thought, was the leader of the group of rouges. The large tom, Fox, easily dodged the attack and pushed Violetbreeze onto her back, pinning the small medicine cat down. The other two toms ducked into the undergrowth to fine some vines. They appeared a little while after with vines and started to tie the medicine cat with them. They tied both of her legs to her stomach, along with her front paws so she couldn't struggle. "You'll be sorry!" She hissed in rage, struggling. The toms luaghed, "Oh really now?" Salt joked. Violetbreeze nodded her head.

Storm padded up to the small cat, her still on her back and started licking her chest fur and going lower. Violetbreeze whimpered at the feeling and tryed to struggle, but Salt pinned her down. When Storm got to her pussy, he teased her a bit, by licking her clit. The she-cat muttered a moan and Storm started picking up his pace. Suddenly he shoved his whole muzzle inside her pussy. She yowled in pain and pleasure. As she was yowling Salt forced his dick inside of her mouth. The medicine cat gagged and started sucking, fighting back tears. Salt started to moan. Storm finally brought her to an orgasm and Fox came over and without warning plunged his erection into her leaking pussy. She yowled in pain and shock, but Fox covered her mouth with his tail, picking up his pase.

Storm slid under her and started sucking on her nipples. She muffled a moan as they hardened. Salt slid his erection into her ass and she lashed at him but to no avail. A while later they both shot their seeds into her and left. Moons later, Violetbreeze was giving birth. She felt disgusted with herself. She gave birth in an abandoned fox den, where she had two toms and two she-kits. She named the two toms, Breezekit and Featherkit and named the two she-kits Marigoldkit and Lilykit. She fell asleep with the kits in the abandoned fox den.

 **Hey guys! This is my first warriors lemon so tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 2: Rainpaw x Flamepaw (RapeLust)

"Ugh! My paws are killing me!" Crystalpaw complained as the group of apprentices walked deeper into the forest. "Stop complaining all the time, Crystalpaw!" Flamepaw hissed at his sister. Crystalpaw growled at her brother for a second befpre turning her sharp gaze towards Rainpaw. "Rainpaw. You've been oftly quiet all of a sudden" The white she-cat meowed to her other littermate. "S-sorry" Rainpaw muttered as they kept walking. Crystalpaw knew why she was trying to be quiet and stay as far away from Flamepaw and any other toms as possible. She was going through her first heat. Crystalpaw sighed, "Well if there is anything i can help you with just ask me" she meowed before running off to catch some prey.

Rainpaw nodded and sighed, catching up to Flamepaw. _H-he's my brother. He would never touch me down there._ _Right?_ Rainpaw chased the thought away, her heat rising. "S-so Flamepaw. Cuaght anything yet?" The gray she-cat meowed, brushing her pussy with her tail. Flamepaw suddenly smelled a scent he had never smelled before. And he loved the smell of it. He had heard of she-cats being in heat, but he never thought his sister would go into heat so fast! "Y-yeah" he meowed, sniffing the air intensly. "Follow me, maybe we can find some nice prey!" He meowed, eyes lit up with lust.

"O-ok" Rainpaw meowed, following closley behind Flamepaw. Flamepaw led her into a small, abandoned clearing and Rainpaw sniffed the air. "Flamepaw i don't smell any pr-" Rainpaw was cut off by Flamepaw jumping onto of her. "Flamepaw w-what are you doing?" She asked, eyes wide with fear. "Doing you a favor" Flamepaw replied and slammed his erection into her virgin core, robbing her of her virginity. Rainpaw hissed in pain at the feeling of blood. Flamepaw, however, was loving the feeling of her walls clamping around his long member. He put his paw on her clit and started rubbing it. Rainpaw was starting to adjust and moaned, bucking her hips back to match his thrusts. "Talk dirty to me!" He hissed in pleasure. "Oh Flamepaw! Shove your big cock up my pussy! I love how it feels, make me your bitch!" She meowed in pleasure. "As you wish" he smirked before cumming into her. She cummed to and then collapsed.

"That was fun" Flamepaw meowed, licking his sisters core, his eyes still filled with lust. Rainpaw didn't want to go again so she sat up and said, "No thanks Flamepaw". Flamepaw growled and pinned her down and continued licking her pussy. She moaned in pleasure as his tounge flicked across her clint. He smirked and continued licking her clit and not stopping until, hours later, Crystalpaw came back. Flamepaw stopped and Rainpaw and him pretended nothing happened.


	4. Chapter 3 Flamepelt X Goldenleaf (Love)

**Yay, my first request!** **Flamepelt(M) X Goldenleaf(F)** **Lov** **e**

"Badger!" yelled Goldenleaf as she tried lashing at it, but to no avail. Suddenly a handsome ginger tabby tom emerdged, slidding under the badger and slashing it's stomach. It yelled in pain and threw a hit at Flamepelt, hitting his ear and cutting a bit of it off with it's razor sharp claws.

"Argh!" Flamepelt hissed, raising a paw.

He slit open the badger's back and it ran in pain and shock.

"Flampelt!Thank you!" Goldenleaf smiled at him. "N-no problem G-goldenleaf" he puffed, limping. "Comon' let's get you to Lunasong" The beautiful golden she-cat meowed, helping her clanmate walk back to camp.

"Oh dear. What's happen?" Lunasong asked politley. "Badger" Goldenleaf shuddered at the word.

"Well he should be good in a few moons" Lunasong stopped working on organizing her herbs to help the wounded warrior. Goldenleaf nodded and padded back to the warriors den to lay down.

 _ **A few moons later**_

Flamepelt walked out of the medicine den, his ear still a bit mangled. "Flamepelt!" a cheerful and familiar voice called his name. "Goldenleaf!" He rejoiced and they both sat down together. "How's the ear?" The she-cat asked, licking it gently. "It's good" he replied. "Hey! You two! Hunting patrol?" Ashpelt yelled. They both nodded and began walking towards the patrol.

They walked for a few before deciding to split up. "Goldenleaf, your with Flamepelt. Smokepelt is with me" Ashpelt meowed, going deeper into the forest.

Goldenleaf and Flamepelt both disappeared into the under growth and ducked inti a small clearing. Goldenleaf, who was ttrying to hide the fact that she was in heat, padded up to Flamepelt. "S-so Flamepelt?" She asked hesitentaly

"Hm?" He replied, searching for prey. "I've been meaning to ask you this for a long time... Will you be my mat-" She was cut off. "Yes Goldenleaf! I will be your mate" Flamepelt meowed, jumping ontop of her, the scent of her heat becoming unbearable to resist.

Goldenleaf purred as he flicked his tail across her pussy. He smirked and continued doing it, the sound of her moans making his penis come out of it's sheath.

"Beg for it!" he meowed sternly. "Oh! Flamepelt, fill me with your giant cock! I want your kits! Please, oh please!" The sound of her voice turning Flamepelt completly on.

He couldn't resist and instantly replaced his tail with his erection. He slammed it in, completly forgetting she was a virgin. He stopped when he came to her barrier.

"Are you ready?" he meowed. Goldenleaf nodded nervously. "Alright" he smirked, slamming it in and breaking her hymen.

She yowled in pain, but began to moan and bring her hips back to match his thrist, eyes shut in pur bliss.

"I-i think i'm gonna!" Flamepelt meowed as he came, along with Goldenleaf. They fell to the ground and slept together in the clearing.

 **Ahhh! That was really fun to write! Give me more requests please!**


End file.
